Mac and Thanaton vs. Baras and Sion
This is how Mac and Thanaton battle against Baras and Sion in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Shrek: Forever After. see Thanaton's ship arriving on Malachor and Thanaton enter a chamber as they find Vowron and Lord Rathari Darth Thanaton: My friend, meet Darth Vowron and Lord Rathari. Darth Vowron: Lord Rathari found me and expressed his wish to be here. Heh, a passionate young man. Lord Rathari: I told you I'd had your back when you faced Sion and Baras. I want to hear them scream. Mac Grimborn: Are you sure about this? Darth Vowron: Rathari's presence will show the rest of the Dark Council that you have Sith support. Darth Thanaton: That is why we must work together to defeat Baras, Sion, and their master. Mac Grimborn: Where are they? Darth Vowron: Baras has called a session to make his claim as the Emperor's Voice official. We're fashionably late. Your Jedi friends, Traya's apprentices, Bowser's recruits, and the most powerful Darths in the galaxy await. Heh, the play is yours. Mac Grimborn: I'll be the first thing Baras and Sion ever see. Darth Vowron: Lead the way. head to the heart of Malachor where we see Baras, Sion, the villains and the other Sith Lords Donkey, Fiona, Puss, and our heroes are being held captive Darth Sion: My Lords, with his friends here, it's only a matter of time before the other Jedi shows up. Darth Marr: And what are you suggesting ''we ''do about it? Darth Baras: If we are to conquer our enemies, the Trizirium Crystals must be created. enters with Vowron, Thanaton, and Rathari Mac Grimborn: The Trizirium Crystals aren't to be made in 1,000 years or so. Darth Marr: Interesting. Darth Ravage: This isn't the time for one of your games, Vowron. Darth Sion: You should not have come to Malachor. She will break you, your mind, your body. You will be lost. Mac Grimborn: the other Sith Lords LIsten to truth, Lords of the Sith, Baras and Sion are traitors and victims of a ruthless and deceitful power grab. Darth Ravage: Is that a threat, youngster? Mac Grimborn: No, the truth. They've betrayed you and wanted all the glory for themselves. Krux: facepalms Has it occurred to you that you would cause a future without Sion and Baras?! Darth Marr: Quiet, Krux! Let him speak. Mac Grimborn: Lord Mortis, you said that you're well aware of the rules of Kaggath. Darth Mortis: Very true. Mac Grimborn: Ravage Lord Ravage, you said that the Kaggath is a playground game. Darth Ravage: Murder has no rules. Mac Grimborn: Lord Thanaton said that the Kaggath is an honored tradition of the Sith. Darth Thanaton: Tulak Hord competed! Marka Ragnos! Ludo Kressh! Mac Grimborn: Then tell me, Dark Council, why have I proved impossible for Baras and Sion to defeat? Darth Marr: The question stands. Mac Grimborn: These two are traitors! Darth Sion: You dare mock us? his lightsaber Only one may serve my master. Darth Thanaton: If you won't silence these traitors, his lightsaber then we will. Darth Baras: You have no idea of my power! his lightsaber Mac Grimborn: When we've stopped these traitors, you'll all answer for it. his lightsaber clash Baras and Sion until they've knocked them down Darth Thanaton: They are depleted, my friend. They hover a breath away from destruction. Force lightning goes away Darth Baras: No! My powers abandon me! Darth Sion: Speak for yourself. I am glad to leave this place, at last. dies approaches him Mac Grimborn: I'm sorry, Baras. his lightsaber and kills Baras villains retreat Darth Ravage: Good riddance to them. Darth Marr: They were better Sith than you give them credit for, Ravage. Darth Thanaton: Those traitors are done for. Imperial troops free Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss, Donkey, and our heroes deactivates his lightsaber Twilight: How did you know that Thanaton would help you defeat Baras and Sion? Mac Grimborn: I trusted my instincts. Twilight: You mean you guessed. Mac Grimborn: Yeah, but it was an educated guess. Spike: Okay. Not what I was expecting. Darth Marr: Your friend and Thanaton just killed two traitors in fair combat. What did you expect? Lloyd: We understand. Thank you, Marr. leave Malachor Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Lightsaber Duels Category:Duel Scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626